O garoto misterioso
by Tsukyono
Summary: No festival da primavera, surge um misterioso garoto...querendo se vingar de Ranma!!!E dizendo que por causa dele ele pegou um maldição!!!Reviews plz!!!
1. Default Chapter

                                  O garoto misterioso

Tsukyono,  

Essa é uma das pouquíssimas ffics de Ranma ½, embora eu acredite que os fãs brasileiros leiam ou publiquem mais em inglês...Espero que gostem!Enviem reviews plz!

Capítulo 1-O festival da primavera.

Ranma e a família Tendo estavam se preparando para ir ao festival da primavera, para apreciar as cerejeiras.Ranma estava em sua forma mulher, e Akane estava levando pig-chan.

Assim que chegaram, Ranma foi até uma barraquinha que dizia que quem conseguisse passar do labirinto, ganharia o ´´Grande prêmio do Festival``.Ranma, curioso, foi logo querendo participar.

O campeonato não tinha regras, era só passar pelo labirinto(que tinha armadilhas escondidas).

Logo deu-se a partida, e vários competidores avançaram correndo.Ranma e Akane dispararam na frente, mas descobriram que Shampoo também estava competindo.

-Você não vai vencer-disse Shampoo a Akane- vencer eu vou, com o Ranma casarei.

-Também não irei facilitar para você- falou Akane.

-Quem vai vencer sou eu!-disse Ranma às duas, correndo feito um desesperado na frente.

No início Ranma caiu num buraco(que estava escondido debaixo de uma ´´pilha`` de folhas de cerejeira), enquanto Akane e Shampoo , por sua vez, acabaram tropeçando num macaco que foi atirado no chão, o que deixou o macaco bem furioso, que logo investiu em cima das duas, deixando-as com um bom motivo para correr mais rápido, já que o macaco ia pegar quem ficasse para trás.

No meio do caminho as três(Ranma estava em sua forma feminina), entraram em uma gruta e de lá saíram um bando de morcegos!Ranma não se incomodou, mas Akane ficou irada!!!

Assim que saíram da gruta,saiu das cerejeiras um jovem que avançou com uma lança sobre Ranma.

-Quem é você e o que quer comigo???-perguntou Ranma confuso com toda a confusão.

-Vocêêêê!!!Foi você que fez com que eu ficasse com este corpo!!!- pegou um balde de água fria e tacou em si mesmo-depois jogou-se em um lago de água quente, lá perto.

-A culpa foi sua, por eu ter ficado com corpo de sapo!

Ranma pensou bastante e lembrou-se de quando estava na China de que estava em um vilarejo famoso, de que fez amizade com um garoto maroto (gostaram do trocadilho?)de lá.Seu nome era Shinore, que era apaixonado por Ranma em sua versão mulher,mas que odiava Ranma em sua versão homem.Quando Ranma estava indo para o Japão, ele começou a seguir seus passos(que seriam ´´rastros`` né?) e treinou com sua avó nas ´´Mil fontes amaldiçoadas``.Shinore caiu em uma das fontes amaldiçoadas e um homem(que vocês devem saber já quem é)falou:

-Xi!Ele cair em fonte amaldiçoada do sapo afogado!Ter lenda que diz que um sapo se afogou lá mil e oitocentos anos atrás....ser história muito triste!

Mas uma sorte milagrosa fez com que o garoto desse um chute(embora tenha sido com muita sorte)em sua avó e ela , por sua vez, caiu na fonte da raposa.O mesmo homem disse:

-Muitas pessoas vir treinar na área das mil fontes amaldiçoadas atualmente.Essa pobre velhinha acabou caindo na fonte amaldiçoada da raposa....a lenda dizer que toda pessoa que cair lá vira raposa, que se afogou lá mil e oitocentos anos atrás...

Então, Ranma descobre que o jovem de cabelos longos era Shinore.

Ranma diz que sente muito pelo ocorrido, mas não é o bastante para conter a fúria insana que tem pelo jovem(que era agora ´´a`` jovem).

-Mas então porque quis perseguir o Ranma desse jeito???-perguntou Akane.

-Há isso não é da sua conta garotinha!

Então Ranma se põe em posição de luta, e Shinore vai atacat o pobre do Ranma.

Continua.....

Espero que tenham gostado dessa ffic...Se bem que ela terá somente 3 ou 5 episódios!Até a próxima!Reviews plz!

                                                                                            Tsukyono


	2. O morcegoprêmio

Bom, espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo...botei ele muito pequeno para só servir de ´´entrada`` para os leitores...agora esse capítulo deve ser  maior...Ah agora eu revisei o capítulo e vi que tem um erro de ´´atacat`` e tem uma parte cheia de ´´de``...logo irei consertar...além disso como a Akari disse...a história é confusa e Ranma e difícil de escrever... Ah além disso chinmoku me falou que Shinore atacou Ranma em sua forma mulher,já que ele era apaixonado por ela, mas Shinore atacou Ranma em sua forma mulher porque Ranma deixou Shinore para trás .Bom divertimento e reviews plz!!!

Capítulo 2-O morcego-prêmio

Ranma desvia do ataque com facilidade e no momento em que desvia do ataque ele descobre que os competidores estão muito à frente e logo trata de correr para chegar até eles.Ranma e os outros conseguem passar dos demais competidores, mas Shinore é atropelado!Logo Ranma consegue o primeiro lugar, Shampoo, o segundo e Akane o terceiro.

O prêmio para Ranma, segundo o regulamento seria dinheiro 

(óbvio) e um morcego pequeno, para Ranma criar...o diretor da competição disse que Ranma teria uma pequena surpresa com o morcego...

Ranma volta para casa e deixa o morcego em um lugar escuro e úmido.O tempo estava mudando, a estação das chuvas logo viria, e Ranma viu o céu começar a ficar estranho, um tanto quanto nebuloso.Na sala de estar (eu sei que ficou estranho , mas eu não estou a fim de procurar como se fala sala de estar japonesa...)onde todos do dojo Tendo estavam reunidos, Ranma pergunta se como ele vai criar um morcego.

-Mas isso é fácil- disse Nabiki-você já viu se ele é um morcego frutífero ou daqueles que chupam sangue???Pra verificar é fácil:dê o seu pulso para ele morder, e se ele não morder, é frutífero.

-Tá maluca???-retrucou Ranma.

No fim Ranma se viu ser obrigado a fazer o que Nabiki disse, mas primeiro ofereceu frutas ao morcego.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma logo descobriu que o morcego era carnívoro!!!Ele atacou Ranma e depois saiu voando pelo quarto escuro.Ranma irado, perseguiu o morcego,e este, transformou-se!

A transformação do morcego, foi em um humano!!!Isso mesmo, o morcego era um vampiro(daqueles brasileiros bem toscos...).

-Vou te matar Ranma!!!

-Quem é você?

-Sou o irmão de Shinore,sou o morcego chamado(no submundo) de Kanriukan.

-Nunca soube que ele tinha um irmão!

-Nunca contaram isso para ele, mas irei te contar a história...

´´A gente morava em uma casa,na verdade em um castelo próximo a um vilarejo,na China, e o castelo era  do período Ming.

Meu irmão não sabia da minha existência, e eu era o irmão mais velho dele , eu tinha fugido de casa.Logo, quando eu estava nos subúrbios de Hong Kong, fui atacado por um vampiro, e me tornei o que sou por causa de meu irmão(o motivo de eu ter fugido de casa era que como nós estávamos em uma crise financeira, tive de fugir por causa do nascimento de Shinore).``

-Assim termina a minha história Ranma!  
-Hm...então quer dizer que você tem medo disso!-Ranma tirou da roupa um copo de água.

Argh....não!!!-o vampiro  transformou-se em morcego e saiu voando-nos veremos de novo Ranma!!!E ele saiu voando pela noite.

Ranma quando voltou ao dojo dos Tendo, viu Ryoga parado,ao lado de Akane.

-Olá Ryoga- disse Ranma auto-confiante-o que faz aqui???Pensei que tivesse ido treinar nas montanhas.

-Na verdade eu estava treinando,mas não sei porque vim parar aqui.

-Seu senso de direção também é péssimo!

-O motivo real de eu ter vindo aqui foi para te ajudar, já que eu vi o vampiro que te atacou, e ouvi a história toda.

-Há obrigado,mas eu não preciso de ajuda,além disso eu enganei ele- disse Ranma achando estranha a proposta de Ryoga.

-Ranma você trouxe o copo de água para eu dar banho no pig-chan?-perguntou Akane- Nós estamos sem água lembra-se?

-Ixi...acho que foi a água que usei para espantar o vampiro...hahaha!Ele achou que era água benta!

No fim, Ryoga acabou dormindo no dojo(sem estar na forma de porco).

A manhã estava chuvosa,fria porém estava agradável também.No café da manhã Ryoga falou para Ranma:

-Eu vu que o que você tinha não era água benta, e sim um copo de água mineral qualquer, que você foi procurar na clínica do doutor Tofu.Muito esperto você Ranma, muito esperto.

-Mas será que aquele morcego aparecerá de novo?-perguntou Akane.

-Espero que não –disse Ranma.

No anoitecer começou a nevar,no início uma neve fraca,mas depois uma nevasca furiosa.No meio da confusão toda,um morcego entrou na casa,sendo recebido a chutes por Ranma.

-Vamos resolver isso na mão!-gritou Ranma.

O morcego se transformou em vampiro e atacou Ranma.

Ranma desviou,girando num ângulo de 180 graus e revidou dando um chute na fuça do morcego.

-Maldito!-gritou o morcego.

-Você já não percebeu que a vitória é minha???-disse Ranma ao morcego,que estava atordoado pelo chute.

-Morra!!!-logo após dizer isso, o vampiro virou morcego e atacou o pescoço de Ranma.

-Nãããão!-Akane se meteu no meio e levou a picada do morcego.

-Akane!-gritou Ranma.

Ranma e Ryoga trataram de linchar o pobre morcego, que acabou sendo mandado para a casa noturna de morcegos no zoológico da cidade.

-Hm...a picada é grave,mas com meus medicamentos,conseguirei fazer ela se recuperar rápido.

-Obrigado doutor Tofu- disseram Ranma e Ryoga, logo após de terem feito uma reverência em agradecimento ao ocorrido.

-Não há de quê.

A nevasca continuou intensa enquanto ainda duravam esses dias de inverno.

-Estranho...-disse Ranma.

Uma semana depois, Akane já estava curada e Ryoga foi treinar nas montanhas-enquanto o restaurante cat café estava fechado,devido à forte nevasca e nesse meio tempo Ranma foi treinar com seu pai nas montanhas(as montanhas eram diferentes das que Ryoga estava).

THE END

Bom acho que é isso...eu não estava com inspiração para continuar essa ffic...ficou bem curta,mas é porque irei fazer uma de Rurouni Kenshin e uma de Gundam Wing...

O que acharam???Se quiserem opinar, criticar, esculachar, e etc...a ffic ,mandem reviews plz!!!Mandem idéias de uma ffic sobre rurouni kenshin também.


End file.
